Ranger in dxd
by Deadjoey
Summary: A NCR Ranger ends up in a world he has no idea what's going on, good thing he's got a big iron on his hip
1. Prologue

This is a crossover between fallout and highschool dxd. This is the first time that I'm writing a fan fic (because I got tired of no one making something like this and almost every other crossover with highschool dxd is with fairy tale and narurto dick riding natsu and narurto as practically gods) this won't be a harem story unless I get enough reviews telling me to do so. Also it's a character insert of my level 50 NCR Ranger who will Not have a sacred gear and probably will remain human anyway here's the set up of the story.

Veteran Ranger Ryder  
Ryder was born in a small town near New Vegas and lived with his father who was a desert Ranger and was taught bullet making,hunting,scouting and shooting. As a kid he would practice quick drawing with his revolver. But then the NCR showed up and made a treaty with the desert Rangers. Ryder join the NCR at the age of 16 and succeeded in every category of training and was put in the Ranger program and passed. Ryder stayed in the Rangers for twenty years collecting bounties,locating and destroying fiend,raider,brotherhood of steel, and super mutant hideouts and many other campaigns of war that has hardened and formed Ryder as the man he is now. However when he was 36 he attained the rank of veteran Ranger receiving the Ranger sequoia and the iconic Ranger combat armor and was given the task of heading to the east coast to establish communication with any city that seem capable of trade. So Ryder traveled east and made it to Boston,the Commonwealth. He soon discovered a society that would present itself as a threat to more interactions with the locals, the Institute. With the help of the local militia called the Minutemen he attempted to get inside of the Institute with a teleporter but as luck would have it Ryder did not go where he was supposed to. Ryder landed in the middle of the woods just outside of kuoh unknown to the world he has been brought to.

Ryder's appearance  
(Outside of combat )  
Ranger vest outfit (chief Hanlon's outfit ) with the trench coat of his armor. (In combat) veteran Ranger armor with helmet on with markings of significance to him. (Ryder) picture Sebastian from black Butler but little more rough hair and the lone wanderer facial preset from fallout 4. As for the voice to read in apart from your own Ryder's voice would be like the NCR soldiers with the thick western accent

Ryder's personality  
Ryder tends to keep quiet around people only talking if it's necessary. He drinks whiskey heavily and occasionally smoke cigars when he finishes a mission that he was injured heavily in. Ryder has massive PTSD ranging from blank stares, horrible nightmares, scanning the room for enemies only he can see,having episodes of explosive violence and a over tidiness complex because of the horrible conditions he experience in the Great War of 2282-2286.

Ryder's weapons  
Ranger sequoia (45-70 gov't is not a round of bitch babyness it will rip chunks off the body ) This Machine (30-06 is the shit plus m1 grarand for the win) the special hunting shotgun from the lady who runs the arena.  
Bowie knife from the lonesome road dlc

Ryder doesn't have a set lover or lovers just possibilities of a romance happening and here are the ones that I think would be capable  
Raynare (pls don't be mad at me )  
Kalawarner (does legs doe)  
Akeno ( you know why )  
Grayfia (because I'm making another wife for sirzechs)  
Rossiwesse (she deserves the cuddles )  
Kurkoa (because of someone from his past )


	2. Chapter 1

"Talking"  
(Me)  
'Ryder's thoughts'  
Normal  
*transition*

*woods outside of kuoh two weeks before issei gets killed by Raynare*  
'Fuck' Ryder thought to himself as he looked around his surroundings and wondered where he was. 'Radio isn't working either... where am I? ' Ryder felt exposed and didn't like that... he lost too many friends who went out in the open but he couldn't think about them right now so Ryder travel into the woods sticking to the thick bushes and shrubbery and he walked. He continued to walk until he stumbled upon a abandoned church covered in vegetation and crumbling at different sections of the roof. Ryder moved towards the mountains behind the church believing that it wouldn't be capable of defending against a attack.

Ryder stop in front of a cave entrance twenty minutes away from the church.  
'This will do fine until I get my bearings on where the hell I am'. Ryder spend three days making the cave his home setting up traps and leaving white hand prints all around the mouth of the cave thinking that he might be close to Zion and didn't want the sorrows to see him again after what he did.

*three days until Issei's death *  
Ryder decided to leave his armor and weapons in the cave as he went into the town to see who was there or if anyone lived there. Before leaving the woods at the edge of town he saw people walking round in what appeared to be a market. 'Did I land in China?... No they aren't speaking that weird language I heard from those ghouls back in the capital wasteland on their distress signals or those Chinese commandos in that food factory' Ryder thought as watch the citizens go about their daily lives. Ryder decided to sneak in the town using a stealth boy. As he moved about the town Ryder used his pip boy 2500 to record voices to discover that they were speaking Japanese much to Ryder's surprised. As he discovered more information about the land he was in he entered a book store and immediately went to the history section and took any book about America and a translation book and returned to the woods. As he was heading back he was walking on a bridge and saw someone coming and used another stealthboy and waited as a teenage boy leaned against the rail.'I wonder why he stop...if he jumps I'm not saving his ass' Ryder thought as a beautiful young girl stop on the bridge staring at the boy. "Excuse me... are you Issei Hyoudou" the young girl asked the boy. "Yeah" Issei answer but seemed nervous when he realized how beautiful she was... also her tits. "You see I seen you walking here for a few days now and you seem so lonely and..." the girl blush and shouted in embarrassment "Will you please go out with me!" The boy seemed shocked but not as shocked as the one hiding right next to him 'what the fuck this is bullshit you see the guy for a couple of days and that makes you want to date him. Bullshit she probably has a gang nearby ready to mugged him (Ryder has never dated before and doesn't understand what it means and has never seen women as beautiful as the dxd girls go ) but that didn't happen they exchange numbers and the girl left and as soon as she left Issei jump and shouted in joy for how lucky he was whilst the Ranger slip away from the town


	3. Chapter 2

Talking"  
(Me)  
'Ryder's thoughts'  
Normal  
*transition*

As Ryder slip back into the woods he wondered if he should actually break silence and interact with the locals but didn't want to raise awareness to himself. As he thought of this he saw a massive building complex with a plaque saying Kuoh Academy with a piece of paper taped next to it. Ryder pick up the paper and took out the translation book. Looking back and forth between the two memorizing each word Ryder came to the conclusion that it was a contract for a American! (It's a paper asking for help finding a teacher who knows American history but Ryder isn't that good at translation at the moment because of Japanese handwriting ) it said to report to the main building for the interview at five pm on Friday. Ryder decided that this is how he will open up to the locals and went home to his cave. Ryder knew that something was following him but remained calm and continue to walk care free. As he heard it start to rush towards him Ryder step to the left as the beast charge forward it stepped on a landmine that Ryder place around the perimeter of cave along with bear traps some rigged with explosives in the releasing device he placed around the cave. Ryder look at the body seeing that it looks like a yao guai with the torso of a woman above the head of the beast. she winced in pain and turned around towards Ryder "Such an ungrateful little boy let's see how you look when I eat the flesh off your bones!" She seemed unfazed by the mine as she sprung towards Ryder . Ryder began to grin maniacally as he pulled out his Bowie knife it's handle marked in Latin saying "mors tyrannis" death to tyrants just like his revolver was marked. Ryder charge at the woman who roared in anger at she sped up but didn't realize the fake floor in front of her before it was to late. Fell into the hole dying instantly as her entire body was pierced with bamboo sticks sharpen to a fine point. Ryder stared at the woman before laughing out loud "oh shit I didn't make that woo could've ended badly there" Ryder said aloud and continue home but double checking around just in case there anymore trap floors.

*Friday 4:55 one day before Issei's death *  
This time Ryder didn't use a stealth boy to get to the academy but when he entered the school he felt like everyone was watching him he went to the main building but didn't know where to go until a young lady followed by another lady approach him. Ryder could tell that they probably thought they were better than everyone else just by the way they walked to him...plus they were both wearing glasses and Ryder could only remember how much a douchbag Mr Fantastic was although Ryder did like him it just reminded him that he had no idea how to get home. "Excuse me are you looking for something? " the first one asked into which Ryder only replied by showing her the paper. "Oh I see you are here for the available class to teach I'll help you were to go " She said although she couldn't quite get a beat on him 'he doesn't show any demonic energy or fallen but his aura reeks with misery... why?' She thought to herself as she led him in the right direction.

*Friday 8:00*  
'Last time I was in a meeting that long I was the peace talks between the enclave of Chicago and NCR but at least that had nuka cola and sunset sarsaparilla refills every two hours' Ryder thought as walked home carrying a shit load of paperwork.  
*Saturday Issei gets killed by Raynare and the rest events of episode 1 stay the same.*

*Monday * Ryder enter the classroom to see that most of his students were female with a few boys here and there. Commotion in classroom stop when Ryder wrote his full name(Joseph Thomas Ryder ) on the wall which was a distraction to make sure no one notice him placing a revolver in his desk (police revolver from dead money ) "hello class I am going to be your new American history teacher I am new to this country and I hope that you return my kindness with respect. Now if you have any questions before we begin class about me or the subject please ask them now."

An explosion of questions erupted from the class making difficult to understand what was being asked "please please one at a time, you there in the back what is your question" Ryder asked. "Are you seeing anyone? " Ryder replied " I see you and everyone else in the room why?" The class laugh at this but return to being quiet to let the girl respond " no I mean is their a Mrs. Ryder " Ryder sighed and responded "there was a Mrs Ryder, and a Ryder Jr but..." Ryder trailed off looking at the window to see the sunrise above the mountains. "But she and my son and my two daughters are with God now " he said without any emotion on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't know please forgive me senpai" She said standing up bowing here head. "Not to worry, it was a question and I answer. For in this classroom any questions are allowed except for stupid questions I will make you feel like a complete fucking idiot in front of the entire class if I deemed the question of the highest level of stupid and please don't use that title if you want to call me something than Mr Ryder or teach call me sir " many of girls blushed at the part when he said sir but two students were interested in something else."Excuse me but have any military experience? " a crimson haired student ask. "Twenty years my rank was that of what you would call a colonel now let's start role call starting with you Ms?"  
"Rias, Rias Germory "


End file.
